villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mal (Descendants)
Maleficent Bertha is the main protagonist in the Descendants franchise. She acts as the main protagonist in the Descendants film trilogy, the first three novels and the animated spin off series Descendants Wicked World. She also appears as one of the tritagonists in the fourth novel Escape From The Isle of The Lost. She is the mischievous and tomboyish daughter of Maleficent and Hades. She was portrayed and voiced by Dove Cameron, who also portrayed Ruby Hale in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biography ''Isle of the Lost'' In the novel, Mal was told by her mother that she will receive her mother's full name when she proves herself worthy to the world, and that she is currently only worthy of one part of her name. Mal regularly causes trouble for Evie, out of hate because Evie never invited Mal to her 6th birthday party. She decides to play a dangerous prank on Evie for her school project at Cruella's house while she is away and Mal forces Carlos to host a party there, but is disappointed to see Evie come out unscathed. When her mother's raven, Diablo, returns to her, she informs Mal that her scepter is out there, and Mal must retrieve it for her, so they can destroy the barrier and gain freedom. Mal realizes that she needs Jay, Carlos, and Evie, and takes them along as their leader. Secretly, she knows that whoever touches the scepter will be cursed with an enchanted 1000 year sleep, and she wants Evie to touch it as her revenge. The villain kids make their way through many different obstacles and tests while navigating Maleficent's fortress. At last, they reach the throne room, the scepter obtainable. Evie stretches her hand out to grab the scepter, but at the last second Mal stops her, no longer wanting her to touch it, and grabs it herself, knocking herself out. While knocked out, Mal experiences a vision of Maleficent's past, when she was all-powerful and interrupted baby Aurora's christening. Mal realizes that her mother, in a way, was just like herself: a jealous girl who wanted revenge for not being invited. Upon waking up, Mal realizes that it's only been a few minutes and that she was able to touch the scepter without being truly cursed because she is the descendant of her mother, and her real name is also Maleficent. She looks around to see that the scepter has vanished. Disappointed, she and the others return home where her mother is waiting for her, scepter in hand and Diablo on her shoulder. She explains that Diablo brought the scepter back, and he told her that Mal was supposed to let Evie touch it, lamenting furiously that sometimes Mal is such a disappointment. Mal still vows to make Maleficent proud of her, and joins forces with the three villain kids, now much closer to all of them than before (especially Evie), and begin a raid on the town, kicking off the events of the movie. ''Descendants'' Mal and her gang are seen in the beginning of the movie doing a graffiti and walk in the town. She's the best friend of Evie, she loves being evil and making her mother proud of her, because everyone also knows her and all the children of villains as trouble makers. After the song "Rotten to The Core" where she had been dancing with her friends and all the other villain kids, she stole a lollipop from a baby. Maleficent tells her she does recognize her nasty little girl like she said. When Mal hears that she and her friends was going to Auradon Prep, by the order of Prince Ben, she was surprised, because she knows no villains and their offspring can leave the Isle of the Lost, but Maleficent told her she needed her to go and steal the wand from the Fairy Godmother. Mal agrees, and she and her friends take the limo to go to Auradon. When she and her friends finally arrive, everyone in Auradon Prep greeted them. Ben greeted her with Audrey. When she, Carlos, Evie, and Jay walk in the school museum, they finally find the magic wand, but Jay accidentally activates the museum alarm, and they have no choice but to escape. Later, Mal finally asks herself after talking with Ben if she's really evil, she was convinced once again by her mother to do her nasty work, she give Ben a love spell cookie to be chosen to accompany him in the coronation ceremony for stealing the wand, but Ben then asks her on a date, and she tells Evie to help her to make her go on the date, when Ben shows her the place he wanted to go swimming, but Mal refuses to follow him, later she discovers she had real feelings for Ben. When she sees he was not in the lake anymore she believed he had drowned and tried to save him, but she realized she can't swim and was about to drown when Ben came to save her. At Family Day, when Queen Leah finds out that there are VKs in Auradon, Mal and her gang were left alone and many of the AKs picked on Mal and her friends. Later at the coronation ceremony, she wanted to give an anti-love spell Brownie to Ben, telling him she put a spell on him, but Ben told her he knew that and the spell was broken when he was swimming, she asked him if his feelings were fake, but Ben tells her he does care and does have true feelings for her. At the coronation ceremony, she witnesses Jane snatch the wand and accidentally free all villains and their offspring from the Isle of the Lost, at which her mother takes the opportunity to immediately use her regained powers to travel to Auradon for revenge. Mal takes the wand from Jane and throws it to the Fairy Godmother, when her mother appears and snatches the wand from the frozen Fairy Godmother, she tries to convince her mother to stop her evil plan, but Maleficent gets angry and turn to a dragon, saying the kids will regret defying her. Mal finally defeated her mother by using a magic spell and transforming her mother into a tiny lizard, the Fairy Godmother claiming that Maleficent can be redeemed just like her daughter. After the ceremony she is singing and dancing with everyone when she and Ben are going to kiss each they are interrupted by fireworks. Mal looks at the camera and the audience, saying that the story isn't over yet, her eyes glowing green like her mother's. ''Descendants: Wicked World'' Season 1 Mal appears to have adjusted to live in Auradon but still gets stressed and irritated over everything there. She isn't exactly evil in the series but more of witty and sarcastic girl who is always poking fun at the AKs whenever they do something she finds amusing. Most of the AKs accuse Mal of various bad things happening to them despite Mal's insistence that she's innocent, they eventually turn on Mal after Ben was kidnapped and assumed it was her until CJ Hook revealed herself as the true culprit along with Freddie Facilier who helped sneak CJ into Auradon. After CJ left Freddie apologized to Mal for sneaking her into Auradon and Mal forgave her. Season 2 Mal appears in this season as the main protagonist and false antagonist. She was informed of the upcoming Jewel-bilee where she was informed that Maleficent hid her jewel on the Isle of the Lost, upon hearing this Mal and Freddie went back to the Isle in search of the jewel. After failing to find it, Freddie gave Mal what she thought was a lucky necklace however it began making Mal act odd as if it were brainwashing her. She later returned to Auradon and caused a lot of mischiefs until Audrey banished her from the Jewel-bilee. She then sneaks into the museum and steals Jafar's staff, giving it to Zevon, the true main antagonist of the series. Evie, Jay and Carlos discover that Mal's jewel was cursed and unknown to them Zevon was in Auradon, knew about Mal's jewel and was using this to his advantage. By the end of the series Mal defeats Zevon, and makes up with the AKs and gets her jewel without it being cursed. ''Descendants 2'' In the second film, Mal has became the most popular woman in Auradon. However she is overwhelmed by the stress being good as well as the constant paparazzi is giving her, causing her to use magic in order to get by her day to day life with as little stress as possible. Soon Ben discovers her habit and is outraged sparking a major argument between the two, giving Mal the motivation to leave Auradon and head back to the Isle of the Lost. However, Mal isn't very happy to learn that the Isle is being ruled by her former friend Uma (the daughter of Ursula), and upon hearing of the breakup between Ben and Mal, Uma captures a visiting Ben in hopes of using him in breaking down the barrier of the Isle so that she can take over Auradon for herself. However, Mal reconciles with Ben by admitting her love for him before finding out that she has inherited her mother's ability to turn into a dragon, which she uses to battle against Uma. Following Uma's defeat, Mal reconciles with Ben before engaging into a dance, much to the others' delight. ''Descendants 3'' In the third film, Mal was proposed by Ben to become his future wife and Queen of Auradon as a reward for her heroics against Maleficent and Uma, much to her joy. Everyone in Auradon cheered for this, except for Audrey, who accuses Mal for stealing away Ben, much to Mal's outrage. As first act of Queen, Mal decides to allow new VKs from the Isle to enter Auradon, but was forced to close the barrier due to Hades trying to escape. Because of this act that sends people into panicking, Mal decides to permanently close the barrier to avoid any future incidents, meaning that no more VKs can come. However, Mal is confronted by Audrey, who has stolen The Queen's Crown and Maleficent's scepter. Using the scepter, Audrey turns Mal into an old hag and Ben into a beast himself (just like his father) before wreaking havoc on Auradon. With the help from her friends, Mal was taken back to the Isle, where she is reverted back to normal due to the suppression of evil magic. She learns that a certain ember held by Hades can be used to stop Audrey and that Hades is actually her father and that he was actually married to Maleficent. After convincing a reluctant Hades to hand over the ember, Mal and her friends are confronted by Uma and her gang, who take the ember. Mal is then forced to make a deal with Uma: she must help her in defeating Audrey in exchange for allowing all VKs to enter Auradon. After defeating several knight armor brought to life by Audrey, Mal confessed of her plan to permanently seal off the barrier, which left both her friends (as well as Uma and her gang) shocked and disappointed. However, Audrey uses the scepter to turn everyone (except for Mal, Uma, Harry Hook, and Celia) into stone. As Audrey takes Celia hostage, Mal transforms into her dragon form to combat against Audrey. Seeing that Mal was in danger, Uma used her powers and combined them with the ember's, leading to Audrey being defeated and placed in a deep sleep, resulting in her evil spells being undone for good. Though Audrey's rampage was finally foiled for good, Mal is very distraught and upset of what happened to Audrey as she just suffered her mother's fate, so she brings in her father Hades, who uses the ember to revive Audrey. Being revived back to life, Audrey reflects on her actions and apologizes to both Mal and Ben, admitting that she wanted to make them pay for her loss. However, Mal and Ben forgive Audrey by apologizing to her. Mal then decided to break down the barrier, allowing the VKs and the villains (including Hades) to enter Auradon if they like. She also reconciles with Hades, who gives his blessing to her and Ben in their new reign. Appearance Mal is a pale-skinned, fairly attractive young woman with eyes which alternate in color from grayish-blue to bright green who is of average height and slim physique. In her dragon form Mal appears as a gigantic dragon with horns and glowing green eyes that had a consistent accent pattern of black, purple and pink across her body. In the first movie Mal had wavy, dark violet colored hair with magenta highlights in a long bob style that sits over her collarbone, she continues having this style throughout Wicked World with it subtly growing slightly longer across the series. In the second movie Mal started with long platinum blonde hair with violet highlights which she changed once returning to the Isle into a slightly shorter style with bangs in a lilac color. In the third movie Mal's hair was changed once again into that of a long wavy style with an indigo color. Mal usually wore punk style clothes such as custom made leather jackets which were usually designed with different shades of purple, pink, green and black. In the third film however she changed her style drastically into wearing very dark colored leather. Navigation Category:Descendants Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Villains Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Aristocrats Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Hero's Lover Category:Thief Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Minion Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Dragons Category:Liars Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Grey Zone Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mascots Category:Opportunists Category:Femme Fatale